


Beneath the Rubble

by ChibiPanda



Series: The Earthquake [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Brotp through Otp, Injury, Natural Disasters, Ravi-centric, Taekwoon-centric, The other members are secondary, it's on the spectrum up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: Trapped together in the aftermath of the massive earthquake, Taekwoon and Wonshik must deal with the reality. When buildings fall, you sometimes end up beneath the rubble.'Behind closed eyelids, Taekwoon could see the lights flicker and eventually go out entirely. The sudden darkness was accompanied by the terrible sound of the balcony breaking free and colliding into the seats below. The vocalist could hear the sound of metal being crushed and the straining whine of bending rafters. He could also feel pieces of wood scattering across his exposed skin. Then silence.'





	Beneath the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make the Earthquake thing a series XD Anyway, I love VIXX; I love LR; support Leo's upcoming solo; support the group in the years to come. Enjoy!

Both men thrived on stage; the loud hum of the lights drowned out by the energy possessed by the crowd. These concerts felt different though. The stage left empty, missing the other four. They required Wonshik and Taekwoon to constantly be at the front, filling the gaps and finding a rhythm. Of course, there was also something special about these concerts. The two members meshed well together. Equally powerful, ambitious, and caring yet vastly different in personality. Where Taekwoon would be quiet and shy, Wonshik could be boisterous and vivid; where Wonshik would present a false shield and bleed at criticism, Taekwoon could stand proudly and cast-off doubt. All the members of VIXX fit into a beautiful puzzle, but the two currently on stage offered a different type of cohesion. 

Their LR concert had ended, almost an hour ago, fans had left the stadium and most of the crew was already gone as well. The boy’s manager was currently waiting for them in the connected parking lot making some last-minute arrangements.

The members in question were trying to fix a minor flaw in the show’s pacing; something only they would even notice, but still felt needed correcting.

“I think if we cut the light show by, like, fifteen or twenty seconds and then enter through that trap door – rather than the front one – the problem will resolve itself.” The dark-haired rapper gestured towards the yet unused stage door a few feet away.

“I think we can just enter while the lights are going, Shikie.” There was a hint of aggravation, brought on by exhaustion, in the vocalist’s voice.

“But Hyung… don’t you think it’s more powerful to have us start the song just as we enter?”

“Can’t we discuss this on the way home?”

“I…” the rapper hesitated a second. He’d grown accustomed to late nights and nitpicky fixes with his songwriting, but it was not fair to force Taekwoon to deal with his growing perfectionism. “Sorry Hyung. You’re right. I just gotta grab my bag – I’ll leave a sticky note for the stage manager too. In case we forget to address it.”

“Sounds fine Wonshikie,” the aggravation was gone, but the lingering effects of exhaustion were obvious.

Wonshik nodded and watched as the vocalist started back towards the exist before turning to go get his bag. He was a professional, but Wonshik loved to have his phone near the stage – if not physically on his person – during shows. It was a wonder he never got caught; especially since he never cared to silence it.

Since there was no one to open the trap door from backstage, Wonshik gracefully knelt, flipped open the secure switch box next to it, and manually unlatched the small square opening. The door swiftly swung open, soundlessly and well maintained. The rapper glanced back again, Taekwoon was waiting – leaning against the wall under the fire curtain – then gripped the sides and lowered himself down the meter drop.

Even with the stage lights blaring above, the cramped crawl space – obstructed in places by sound equipment and support beams – was inky grey. Wonshik paused, for his eyes to adjust while turning in the direction of his bag, soon the grey shadows took on more distinct shapes and outlines became more visible. Wonshik saw his bag, a piece managing to reflect what little light filtered down from above, and started towards it, carefully ducking around the beams and crouching as he went.

He could almost reach it when Taekwoon shouted from above, muffled and unrecognizable through the wood, and a rumble started reverberating through everything.

*~*~*

Taekwoon leaned silently against the wall as he waited for his friend to retrieve his bag; why the younger always moved the thing out of the waiting room was a mystery. Reaching into his pocket, the vocalist pulled out his own phone.

He quickly scrolled through the notifications – mostly well wishes from the members – and typed out a brief response before opening the Instagram app. The video Wonshik had filmed during the vocalist’s solo was at the top of the feed, playing soundlessly.

A new notification vibrated – an alert for an earthquake, but before Taekwoon could fully process the information the building began to raddle and shack.

“Wons-“

The heavy fire curtain broke loose from the ceiling and fell, colliding into Taekwoon’s right shoulder shattering bone upon impact. Between the new pain and the increasingly violent shaking, the vocalist lost his footing. He landed hard against the broken chains that once hung from the rafters and could feel the unusual patterns dig into his skin beneath his jeans.

Another snapping sound resonated through Taekwoon as his vision blurred. Through the haze, he heard the sound of splintering wood and whining metal as the building began to collapse around him.

A surge of adrenaline forced his eyes to clear and using his left arm to stabilize himself Taekwoon crawled out from under the dangerously swinging stage lights and onto the main stage – most of which had been crushed by the metal beams that once hung from above – and allowed his eyes to close as he shielded his head and neck as best he could.

Behind closed eyelids, Taekwoon could see the lights flicker and eventually go out entirely. The sudden darkness was accompanied by the terrible sound of the balcony breaking free and colliding into the seats below. The vocalist could hear the sound of metal being crushed and the straining whine of bending rafters. He could also feel pieces of wood scattering across his exposed skin. Then silence.

Even with Taekwoon’s adrenaline-filled brain, the pain made everything sluggish. Darkness greeted him as he opened his eyes, save for the soft natural light shining from above, and pain erupted through his right side in his attempt to see the source. It was streaming from a hole in the ceiling.

The horrified realization struck him then; the ceiling had completely fallen through there; fallen onto the stage – through the stage.

A sudden spear of panic forced passed the pain-filled haze, “Wonshik!” Taekwoon called out as best he could. Frantically, though also careful of his arm, he looked towards the trap door where Wonshik had entered not five minutes ago.

There wasn’t a door anymore; there wasn’t even a stage there. Wonshik had been directly under the piece of ceiling now covered in the sky. The door and surrounding wood was now replaced with rafters, lighting racks, and broken roof tiles.

Taekwoon forced himself to his knees, “Wonshikie!” with his eyes now adjusted to the dimness, the vocalist could see the damage better. The building was still standing, though it now resembled the ones he’d seen in Hyuk’s dystopian video games; destroyed almost beyond recognition in places. Slowly he stood cradling his right arm and walked towards the spot where Wonshik should be. Surprisingly, the rest of his body seemed unharmed and while the wood under his feet lacked stability – Taekwoon had little trouble getting to the spot.

“Wonshikie…” The vocalist called again; quietly, almost afraid that the silence – which he expected – would confirm a loss he feared.

“Hyung.”

Taekwoon felt breathless, the air disappearing from his lungs and his response was thick, “Wonshikie…are you alright?”

The pause had Taekwoon questioning his sanity, but after a few seconds the voice traveled up again, quiet and clamped but very much Wonshik, “Yeah…yeah…” he sounded frightened and a bit frantic, “What about you Hyung? You sound off.”

If the situation had been less serious, Taekwoon might have laughed at his friend's selfless nature, “I’m not great Wonshikie. I am pretty sure that my arm is broken at least.”

“Can you get out of the building? You need to get away from all the unstable stuff.” Wonshik’s voice pleaded upward, tinged with distress and pitched higher compared to the usual rich warmth.

“I don’t see anything promising,” Taekwoon replied though he didn’t actually look. Considering the quake caused pieces of the roof to collapse, finding an exit seemed unlikely to the vocalist. “Can you crawl out of there? We should at least find a doorway Shikie.” His adrenaline started to wane revealing the underlying pain radiating from his shoulder.

There was another gap in response, longer than the previous. “No. You should get to a doorway though. There will probably be an aftershock.”

“What do you mean ‘no,’ can you not find a way out?” The older stepped closed, careful of his footing. “Wonshikie, you said you weren’t hurt. You said you were alright? Are you hurt?”

Yet another pause, “I’m stuck here Hyung. You should try and get somewhere safe.”

Suddenly ‘Whisper’ rang out, muffled through the debris, “That’s…Someone…one of the others is calling my phone! Hyung!” The rapper’s voice sounded strained as though he was struggling to reach for the device. “I can’t-Hyung I can’t reach-I can’t get to it, Hyung.” There was a deep grunt; the sound of desperation and dull pain. “Does your phone…do you have your phone Hyung? I-They’re bound to try yours as well. Call them.” Panic began to seep into his words, “Hyung do you have it? You can call them and see if they are alright. They’re alright, aren’t they?”

The ringing repeated three more times before Taekwoon answered the question, disheartened that whichever member – likely Hakyeon – was desperately calling and probably now completely terrified. “I don’t know where my phone is Shikie. It was knocked out of my hand when everything started.”

“Can you find it? Maybe it’s still on silent and…”

“Try and calm down Wonshikie.” Taekwoon felt a sting knowing he was unable to do anything. Before him were the dull outlines of broken wood and the slight glint of metal reflecting the light above. No obvious solutions to their problems; no clear way to get to the younger boy. A glance out to the seating area simple illustrated how destructive the quake had been – chairs stretching from the balcony, some seemingly frozen in mid-fall thanks to the bending metal. Behind him, the backstage was equally destroyed; lighting mechanisms mangled, caught up in curtains and busted flooring. Even the spot where Taekwoon had stood was now buried under the broken sound system once fastened to the wall.

“Hyung?! Taekwoon-hyung! Are you still there? Are you alright?”

The panic filled voice tore at the vocalist, “Yes, I’m still here Wonshik-ah. I’m fine. You said you were stuck, how stuck? You said you were unhurt?” Taekwoon lowered himself and tried to crane around the destruction to get his eyes on the younger.

“I…I’m just stuck Hyung.”

There was something about the strain in the rapper’s voice that raised alarm. He was one to disregard himself in place of aiding others. The old adage may have been ‘wolf in sheep’s clothes,’ but Wonshik was a sheep in wolf’s clothing. “How are you stuck?” Taekwoon had given up peering through whatever cracks might exist, between the constant pain surging through his arm and the potential of crushing his friend should he slip was too risky.

*~*~*

Wonshik had always thought the saying ‘it all happened too fast’ was exaggerated; a toss away statement to be used in order to escape further questioning. But really, everything happened just too fast.

The rapper had turned around, to go back and check on Taekwoon, when everything started to shift and shake. He’d barely had enough time to brace himself when something slammed into his chest, forcing the air out of his lungs and bringing him painfully to the concrete below.

He didn’t lose consciousness, though his vision blurred upon impact. Things continued to collapse in around him, and Wonshik was left with the horrible feeling that this would be the last of the world he saw; later the guilt of not immediately thinking of his members and family would eat away at him.

With his heart still pounding, with enough force to feel the wood pinning him down with each beat, Wonshik became aware that the Earth had stopped thrashing. Torn between pure disbelief and excruciating fear, the rapper had remained silent; absolutely terrified that the slightest movement or sound would break whatever was preventing him from being crushed fully. In his silence, his mind remembered the others – and slowly the desire to yell for Taekwoon grew despite the danger of doing so.

Before he could gather the courage to do so, Taekwoon’s voice rang out calling the rapper’s name; first loud and desperate, then quiet and timid.

Wonshik had wanted to respond immediately but between the sudden rush of emotion and the deep breath which sent a sharp pain cascading through his core he couldn’t. Finally, he managed, “Hyung.”

“Wonshikie…Are you alright?”

The deep edge to the vocalist’s voice sent another surge of terror through Wonshik before he realized that his silence must be doing the same for the elder, “Yeah…yeah,” he paused again to take a shallow breath. “What about you Hyung? You sound off.” If Taekwoon was injured he needed to get out of the building and find help; even if that means leaving the rapper. A reality that, even if the thought of being buried alone tore at his insides, Wonshik was ready to accept without question.

“I’m not great Wonshikie. I’m pretty sure my arm is broken at least.”

“Can you get out of the building Hyung? You need to get away from all the unstable stuff.” Wonshik could hear the desperation in his voice as his chest again press painfully against his restraints. If Taekwoon could escape than everything was worth it.

“I don’t see anything promising. Can you crawl out of there? We should at least find a doorway Shikie.”

Wonshik faltered at the other’s words. If the vocalist knew the extent to which Wonshik was stuck, then the elder would never leave him. But the rapper wanted his friend to be safe; at all costs. If he was a lost cause, then he’d die here – but Taekwoon was different. “No,” the younger closed his eyes tight to subdue the flare of emotions, “You should get to a doorway though. There will probably be an aftershock.”

“What do you mean ‘no,’ can you not find a way out?” the soft sound of footsteps echoed from above, “Wonshikie, you said you weren’t hurt. You said you were alright?” there was a spike of fear in the elder’s voice, “Are you hurt?”

Wonshik’s eternal argument was short-lived, “I’m stuck here Hyung. You should try and get somewhere safe.” A beat later ‘Whisper’ pierced through Wonshik, “That’s…Someone…” The rapper tried to free his body again – realizing for the first time that his left arm was also trapped beside him. Between his desperation to free himself and his utter desire to hear the voice of whoever might be calling – a person he knew had to be Hakyeon or one of the others – Wonshik’s voice became increasingly more and more frantic. “one of the others is calling my phone! Hyung!” he stretched his right arm up above his head into the blackness towards the sound, “I can’t-Hyung I can’t reach-I can’t get to it, Hyung.” He stretched further, brushing his wrist up against broken glass or metal, and as he shifted the weight on his chest compressed still lower. He felt himself grunt against the pressure impacting his breathing. “Does your phone…” it hurt to talk now, “do you have your phone Hyung? I-They’re bound to try yours as well. Call them. Hyung do you have it? You can call them and see if they are alright. They’re alright, aren’t they?”

The song repeated; and repeated; and repeated. Each time Wonshik could imagine the dread the caller must have felt each time they pressed the call button again, for he too felt it each time it rang just out of reach. Especially since he understood that all his shifting may have sealed his fate. Trapped; his chances were small. He mused about asking Taekwoon to deliver some final message if need be, but it seemed too cruel – too heartless.

Once the phone remained silent, Taekwoon’s soft voice responded – somewhat forlorn, “I don’t know where my phone is Shikie. It was knocked out of my hand when everything started.”

“Can you find it? Maybe it’s still on silent and…” Wonshik’s voice broke off into a high pitched painfilled whine as the vocalist cut him off.

“Try and calm down Wonshikie,” the elder sounded hurt. Obviously in pain, but also emotionally torn.

The rapper hated causing pain. He hated hurting others, and even though this situation was not Wonshik’s fault it cut his heart. He felt a new sadness replace some of the desperation from earlier, but as the silence stretched on fear started to reaffirm its grasp. “Hyung?! Taekwoon Hyung! Are you still there? Are you alright?”

 “Yes, I’m still here Wonshik-ah. I’m fine. You said you were stuck, how stuck? You said you were unhurt?”

“I…I’m just stuck Hyung.”

“How are you stuck?”

“Just,” Wonshik shifted again trying to alleviate some of the pressure, but to no avail. “I’m pinned at my chest…”

*~*~*

Taekwoon didn't like the layer of pain which colored the younger's voice. Cradling his arm closer, "Is it stable?" he asked, even fearing the answer, "will it shift if we have an aftershock?"

"Yes...It’s already shifted some..."

The younger's quiet response made Taekwoon extremely uncomfortable. "I'm going to see if I can get to you."

"No. Hyung, you need to try and -"

"Wonshik stop." The distant wailed of sirens filled the silence; the brief hope dissipated as fast as it rose as the sounds drifted away. Taekwoon knew people were looking for them – even if something had happened to their manager in the garage, even if the other member who called was alone, hell even if his own family had been affected, someone was looking for them. "Just stay calm Shikie." The vocalist stood carefully not to put too much weight on the damaged portions of the stage and slowly wandered towards the edge of it. All the stages he had performed musicals on, had a trap door under the lip that leads to the pit. Taekwoon silently hoped that not only did that door exist but that it was still useable. 

As he approached the stage's edge, Taekwoon sighed with relief and lowered himself the short distance down. The movement jarred his injury, causing his vision to blur. Once that cleared he ducked underneath the glossy wood remains. The underside seemed untouched. In the darkness, the vocalist could see the slight glint of what could only be a latch for a trap door. Crawling was hard with his arm, but he made his way as quickly as he could.

Taekwoon could feel the rust, ruff and dusty, against the pads of his fingers as he forced the latch to release its hold on the wooden frame. "Wonshik?" The younger should be only a couple meters or less straight ahead – though Taekwoon knew the management had been using the crawl space mainly for storage.

"Hyung?"

"Found a trap door Shikie – keep talking. I hope I don't trip on something." Taekwoon muttered the last bit quietly.

"Hyung. Really, you should get to safety. There is really nothing you can do about this thing and if we get a strong enough aftershock..."

The unsaid words killed the vocalist. "We'll think of something."

Except the ground began to shack again before any ideas were born. In a burst of stupid panic, Taekwoon continued forward; reaching blinding to feel his way in the shaking darkness. The sound of screeching metal and what he assumed was the last of the balcony crashing behind him urged him forward faster. "Wonshik!" Taekwoon called into the darkness as the trembling subsided once more, "Shikie, answer me..."

"I'm here hung." The rapper's voice sounded wobbly as though he was experiencing his own personal earthquake.

"Are you alright?" Taekwoon tried to quicken his pace, nearly losing his balance after his foot caught on a few loose cords, "Wonshik, answer me, please. Are you alright?" The vocalist paused, finally noticing the faint haze of light ahead; meaning Wonshik was close.

"Yeah," the younger sounded breathless, "I guess I'm sturdy..." he attempted to joke.

Despite the horrible situation, Taekwoon couldn't express the utter feeling of relief that surged through him when Wonshik finally came into view; even if the relief was dulled by the sight of wood and metal painfully pressing the younger into the cement.

"Wonshikie," The vocalist said breathless, already seeing the shimmer of tears against the light seeping from the rapper's eyes. Squinting, Taekwoon could make out shapes just outside of the soft light. He'd hoped to find something to help stabilize the debris and protect Wonshik from further harm.

"Hyung, my phone – you should call the others," the younger's voice was thick and unstable, a sound so unfamiliar to Taekwoon that he paused his search to kneel beside his brother.

"First, I need to find something to protect you, alright?" The vocalist kept his voice level with practiced ease, but the situation hadn't escaped him. they'd been remarkably lucky thus far; insanely so. The older moved his good arm and gently pat Wonshik's shoulder while again searching the darkness.

"But hung," Wonshik's argument was quickly replaced with excited panic when his phone began blaring again from behind his head, "Answer! Answer it Hyung."

The bag had literally been just out of the rapper's reach; a fact that increased the sting in Taekwoon's chest. It was undamaged among the cluttered chaos.

Taekwoon carefully brought the device towards his head and answered the call in the process.

"Wonshik!! Wonshik are you with Taekwoon?!" Hakyeon's voice was unraveled – behind him, Taekwoon could make out the shaky breaths and poorly concealed sobs; sounds that he hoped belonged to the other three members, "Why didn't you answer?"

"Yeonie," Taekwoon swallowed after his voice cracked.

"Taekwoonie!"

"Yeonie, we're both together and still in the theater." He continued hoping to not be interrupted again and moved the short distance back to Wonshik, "We're stuck." Taekwoon waved off Wonshik's argument before it even entered the world.

"Stuck?"

"Stuck how?!"

Hakyeon and Hongbin spoke over one another.

"Are you all together?" Wonshik questioned as loudly as he could staring intently at the phone despite not being able to hear the conversation well.

"Wonshikie?" Jaehwan’s voice joined the others in Taekwoon's ear, higher pitched than normal, "Why does Wonshikie sound like that?"

Taekwoon sighed quietly, the situation was so familiar and yet for foreign, "Are you all together?" he relayed the rapper's question. He could have switched to speakerphone, but if they were to give bad news – Taekwoon wanted to limit the younger's distress, Wonshik needed to stay calm.

"Yes. Woonie. Everyone had returned to the dorms before everything started." Hakyeon paused saying something unintelligible, "Hyukie wants to hear Wonshikie-"  

"Everyone else is together Shikie," Taekwoon watched as the panic drifted slightly out of the rapper's eyes. "We're stuck under the stage Hakyeonie. We can't get out."

Taekwoon knew Hakyeon was smart. He could hear the shift; the phone being switched off speaker and placed against his friend's ear. "How bad is it? Is he alright?"

The vocalist used his shoulder to hold the phone for a moment and squeezed Wonshik's shoulder again, then swallowed before speaking. "Pinned. It's shifted some."

Hakyeon cursed silently into the phone. Taekwoon could hear his friend swallow, "I tried Manager-hyung after Wonshik – I didn't get a reply Taekwoonie." There was a pause and soft conversations. "We're being evacuated from the building – I guess a complex collapsed in the area. Taekwoonie, Hongbin-ah is trying to call someone to go and get you both, but all the emergency lines are busy." The leader paused again, "I'm assuming there's no way to get Shikie out?"

The vocalist looked down to the rapper again. The younger's eyes were wide, still adrenaline filled and sparkling with dull pain, "no. I don't think so."

"Tae-"

Hakyeon's voice was replaced with beeping. Taekwoon removed the device from his ear; no signal. He sighed, "We lost the signal Shikie."

"What? But they're alright?" His voice wavered.

"Yeah. They're fine Shikie." He grabbed Wonshik's bag, which he'd dragged over with the phone, put the phone inside and secured it as best he could to his body before sitting down close to Wonshik's head. "I think we have to wait."

"Hyung-"

"How bad does it hurt Wonshikie? Can you feel your legs and arms? Can you breathe alright?"

The elder watched as Wonshik took a shallow breath and closed his eyes, "I... to be honest, Hyung. I really don't know." He clearly disregarded answering the full question. "I think I'm moving my feet a bit," his eyebrows furrowed, "my right arm seems fine. He moved the limb slowly to where Taekwoon sat and placed it on the other's knee; the vocalist could feel the cold seep through his pants and the constant vibration that accompanied it. "Are you alright Hyung?"

Taekwoon lifted his good hand to cover the rapper’s though it caused pain to radiate through his body. He blinked back stars and sighed again, “been better Shikie.”

“You should get to a safe place.”

“No. We’re in this together. Alright?” The harshness was unintentional but still honest. “Someone will come, Shikie.”

*~*~*

The silence was stressing Wonshik, though he had no intentions of voicing it. Even in this poor light, the look of pain and despair on Taekwoon’s face was clear to the rapper.

Wonshik looked up at the vocalist – who was impassively staring forward, probably trying to limit his own pain – before taking an uncomfortable breath and closing his eyes. Wonshik didn’t want to die, but he’d rather do so knowing Taekwoon was safe.

During the aftershock, he’d felt something snaps within his chest; a dull chunk sound that seemed to reverberate through everything. It had hurt, but the sharp pain quickly dulled again with the pulse of his heart. Wonshik played up his ignorance, toyed with stupidity, it was a trademark he loved; but he wasn’t stupid. Another aftershock; an ill-placed foot above; even emergency responders in a rush could easily end his life. 

The rapper opened his eyes again, meeting Taekwoon’s. Who had turned towards him at some point. The older was pale, jaw clenched with pain and probably guilt. Wonshik always joked that his hyung had only two flaws; he was too competitive and too kind-hearted. “It’s fine Hyung. You should try and get outside – see if you can see anyone,” his voice sounded forced and thready, even to him. He watched Taekwoon’s eyes darken and hastily added, “You can’t fix this Hyung. But you can be safe,” whispering the last part.

Taekwoon said nothing but regarded the younger.

The space was again filled with silence.

Wonshik again allowed his eyes to close. Behind the pain, he wanted to ask his hyung to leave so that the elder could relay messages for him; so that the vocalist would be safe and free. However, Wonshik would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t frightened of being alone. Questions started to flutter into his mind; what would change in VIXX or what would change for his family? Would things change?

“Wonshik?”

The rapper found himself struggling to open his eyes; they felt heavy and uncooperative. 

“Wonshikie – I don’t think you should sleep.” There was a pause, “Wonshik, open your eyes.”

“Hyung?” The younger finally managed to blink.

The vocalist seemed troubled – which wasn’t surprising to Wonshik once his brain caught up with his vision, “how is it you can fall asleep anywhere Shikie?” The attempted joke seemed to darken the space even more rather than brighten it as intended. “It hadn’t even been five minutes since you’d closed your eyes.”

“Sorry Hyung.”

"Ashh-" There was another stretch of silence and then, finally, sirens filled the void. Taekwoon spoke with relief, "Hear that Shikie?"

The duo listened as the mechanical alarm continued to increase in volume, the flashing red and blue lights could almost be seen. "Jung Taekwoon? Kim Wonshik?" We're coming in stay where you are."

"Yes, sir! We're under the stage. There's a door under the front part of the stage!" Taekwoon yelled back – his voice louder than Wonshik was used to hearing, "Wonshikie is pinned under a lot of wood and metal."

"We were informed." The voice called back. "We have a team coming as soon as they can to help us with that problem." The male voice already sounded significantly closer than before.

*~*~*

Taekwoon turned towards Wonshik again, hoping to share in the relief that the new arrivals brought, except the younger didn't look relieved. At least not relieved in the way Taekwoon felt.

Unprompted the younger boy spoke, level this time, like how he always sounds albeit weaker, "They're going to have you leave. And you will Hyung. You'll leave and go to the ambulance. You'll listen to them," he paused out of breath.

"I'm not,"

But Wonshik continued rather harshly, "You are not dying here with me." his statement was accentuated by the sound of groaning metal, "You'll listen to them and if..." the rapper faltered briefly, "I'll see you outside."

"Wonshikie-"

"Boys?" A bright light pierced through the darkness from the direction Taekwoon had crawled through earlier. "Ah, there you are." The man looked like a cave diver turned EMT with a headlamp and a medical kit. 

"Wonshik-ah is here," Taekwoon shifted ever so slightly to further reveal the other.

"Yes," The older man's eyes flickered and he turned over his shoulder, "Noona, it's going to be harder than we anticipated. Let the other guys know. I'm going to send the other boy out." He turned back to the vocalist with kind eyes and a disheartened smile, "I can tell your shoulder is dislocated – is there anywhere else that hurts?"

"Uh, I think that arm's broken -" Taekwoon felt Wonshik's hand squeeze his knee kindly, "but-"

"I want you to crawl back out to my co-worker. Can you do that?"

"I, Wonshik."

"It's alright Hyung."

"Taekwoon-shii, yes? We are going to do everything in our power to protect your friend and get him out, but for your safety, I'm asking that you go out and find my partner. Go to the ambulance and wait outside where it is safer; the east wall collapsed and leads straight out. Your arm can get looked over and-"

Taekwoon shook his head, "I can't." If something happened and he wasn't here? The thought was driving him crazy; how could he face Hakyeon if that happened; Wonshik's family; himself. "I..."

"Come on Taekwoon-shii," another voice called out from just behind – a woman. She was gripping a flashlight that illuminated the ground.

Taekwoon gave Wonshik's hand, which still laid underneath his own, a firm squeeze. If they'd been alone – but it was pointless to dwell on it. The vocalist stood slowly with the woman's help. "See you soon Shikie." his voice broke uncomfortably.

Wonshik simply gave a small smile in reply, but his eyes seemed relieved.  

The woman continued to speak as the duo made their way through the pieces of the collapsed building, though Taekwoon really wasn't listening. His mind and body split. Self-preservation screaming at him to continue, but he'd known Wonshik forever. Wonshik the mediator, who never got upset or angry when Taekwoon shied away or lashed out. Wonshik who acted as a buffer between the two eldest early on. Wonshik who wanted to make a subunit with him. Wonshik his brother. Buried behind the desire to escape to safety was the leach sucking memory after memory in preparation for loss.  

Taekwoon allowed his mind to scream over and over, as they exited the building and walked the short distance to the waiting vehicle. Wonshik wasn't dead. Injured, yes probably. In danger, yes certainly. But not dead. He was alive and as bullheaded and self-sacrificing as ever. VIXX's own fluffy dog; desperate to appear hard and mean, but in actuality softer and kinder than anything or anyone in existence.

The vocalist had been unaware of his tears until the woman offered him a tissue once they'd reached the ambulance, "another group is coming to help; we'll do everything we can." she said trying to comfort the young man. She opened the back of the ambulance and gracefully helped the singer into it. "Now, let me stabilize that arm and get you hooked up to an IV. Shall we? Why don't you take a seat."

The back of the vehicle was bright, untouched by the quake, with its back doors open Taekwoon could see the collapsed wall; a few balcony seats that had fallen with it lay just outside the hole. Less than two hours ago they'd been performing.

"Taekwoon-shii, please." She motioned again to the detachable bed and he silently complied.

As she secured his arm to his body and attached an IV to the other, the singer noticed how loud the night was; sirens, sobs, screams, all molded together in some unreal melody of pain.

"Ah, those will be the guys."

Taekwoon's eyes sluggishly looked towards the woman again, who leaned out the still open door. He didn't hear the conversation, but she leaned back in and behind her Taekwoon could see three men – equipment of some kind in hand – quickly walk towards the once beautiful building.

"How are you doing then?" She had moved into his line of sight to gain his attention. "I think you're in a bit of shock – which is to be expected. Why don't you see if you can drink some water?" When the straw was brought to his lips, Taekwoon drew the lukewarm liquid into his mouth. "There you go."

She lowered the cup and moved the short distance to the front to use the radio.

The pain of the night crept back into Taekwoon, his gaze reaffirmed on the opening in the distance; eyes fixed – waiting.

and waiting.

He could feel himself shaking; uncontrollably shaking.

"Wait..." no he wasn't shaking. The Earth was.

"Taekwoon-shii, you need to sit still – don't try to – Taekwoon."

"No. No Wonshik is still in there," the vocalist clumsily moved his legs to the floor, "No." he repeated again and again.

Then an arm restrained him, "Taekwoon-shii, you need to stop, or I will have to sedate you for your safety and wellbeing."

"But no. But Wonshik, he'll be crushed. I can't." He tried again, eyes still unwavering, missing the addition to his IV. "No -" The vocalist felt tears stain his cheeks as his muscles went lax, "Wonshikie..."

Darkness.

\---

It was bright and cold; that was the first thing Taekwoon was aware of. Then the voices of his brothers coming from his left - Hongbin, rich and thoughtful; Jaehwan, calm and persistent; Sanghyuk, oddly on edge but still relaxed.

Why were the other two missing?

"Where..." The vocalist opened his eyes.

"Hyung! you're in the hospital."

Taekwoon bit back the 'obviously' and through the lifting haze asked again, this time with more clarity. "Wonshik, where is he? He's here, somewhere right? Hakyeon-hyung is with him?

Hongbin blinked owlishly and shifted his gaze back to the others.

Jaehwan spoke, "Wonshikie is here and Hakyeon-hyung is kinda with him...I guess you'd only been out a few minutes when they'd managed to get him free, but...uh," the other singer paused uncomfortably, "The impact broke his sternum -"

"The aftershock," Sanghyuk corrected quietly, "the nurse said he's told the EMTs it was the aftershock."

"Sanghyuk-"

"A couple ribs were broken too," Hongbin bit off the impending, and unnecessary argument, "He was taken into surgery when you both got here."

"Hyung is waiting for him there; or for news, I guess."

"How long." The second oldest went to sit up but quickly realized that his broken arm, and now relocated shoulder, was strapped to his body and wrapped in a new cast, while his other arm was hooked up to the IV drip. Jaehwan stepped forwards and helped without a word.

"Maybe an hour." Hongbin answered, "you arrived around an hour ago. We don't have all the information."

"We've been here about fifteen minutes Hyung," Hyuk added. "They didn't want to let us in because of everything – but Hakyeon-hyung insisted." 

"He went right to the waiting area once we were told you'd be alright."

"They fixed your arm too. Once the power grids are more stable, the doctor said they'd x-ray to make 100% sure everything was where it should be – but they didn't seem to think it was even all that needed."

"The power?" Taekwoon sighed quietly, most of the anxiety and tension had lifted, but he'd feel better once he could get his eyes on the remaining two members and call his family. "How bad was the quake?"

"Bad..." Jaehwan sat on the edge of the bed seemingly giving a signal for the other two to relax as well. "They're saying it was the worst Seoul's had; I guess some people are missing..."

"Ah – you're awake Taekwoonie," Hakyeon drew the attention away as he entered through the door, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," the vocalist smiled sheepishly when the leader patted his leg. "And Wonshik-ah?"

The eldest sighed heavily, "He should be fine. Incredibly lucky. They think, had he been a bit left, right, or anywhere other than where he had been..." The dancer swallowed the unspoken words, "His chest was crushed, but by some miracle, it was able to support the weight without killing him." He took another controlled breath. "You've already been discharged Taekwoonie. I mean technically you were never admitted, but the nurse said once you woke up we could call her to remove the IV. There's a lot of people who need that bed, I guess."

"Can we see Shikie?"

"Soon." With a soft smile, the leader turned back to the door, "I'll go tell the nurse."

The dancer had been speaking the truth when he'd said they needed the bed. He and the nurse had returned in less than a minute and within forty-five seconds, Taekwoon was free.

Together the group maneuvered their way through the over-packed hospital corridors. Seemingly, endless people, some sitting while others standing - even a few laying down on makeshift beds lined up against the walls.

"Taekwoonie-hyung!"

The vocalist turned towards the familiar voice just in time to be plowed into – somewhat painfully - and feel two arms enclose around him.

"Ya! Can't you see he's injured!" Another voice scolded.

"Sorry Hyung."

As the grip lessened and warm body pulled back, Taekwoon was able to get a look at his attacker, "Taehyungie?"

"Tae Tae, we need to go – they said Hobi-hyung was up a floor."

Taekwoon grabbed the younger's hand momentarily, "We'll speak later." Passing his eyes, the vocalist noticed that Taehyung was accompanied by three of his members; most of the eldest missing.

"Sorry about that Hyung," Yoongi apologized, bowing, to the VIXX members before rushing off – it was clear to Taekwoon the younger's mind was elsewhere.

"I hope everything's alright," Hakyeon called after the four, but just as quickly as they appeared they were gone. "Come on."

Once they'd finally made it to the nursing station near where Wonshik had been operated on, Hakyeon gracefully walked forward and left the others for a moment to ask for updated information. 

It was instances like this when Taekwoon was most grateful for his same-aged friend.

"He's just over there." The dancer pointed as he led the way again.

Wonshik's room was an office room, all the furniture was crammed to either side. As they entered Hakyeon muttered something about space in the ICU and that though Wonshik's surgery was major, his condition wasn't worrisome. 

Taekwoon wasn't listening. He silently walked forward, eyes scanning the bandages and pale skin. Pulling a discarded desk chair towards the bed and sitting down, Taekwoon felt all the stress dissolve for the first time. "We're safe Shikie." The vocalist muttered, leaning forwards and resting his head against the bed. "We're safe."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoyed! I think this fic will eventually get a short second chapter, focusing more on Hakyeon's perspective - but we shall see. I also have a few more ideas for the earthquake series. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
